


Pleading Prayers

by Suchafangirl23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel, Cas saves the day, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, God of Wrath Castiel, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Rape non con tag is because Dean gets raped by some sleeze ball, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: “You dare hurt what is mine,” he snarls out between his teeth, clenching the other man’s jaw tighter. Joyous when he hears the bone of it creaking. “You dare to hurt such a bright being. Rape it and call it a whore. He does not belong to you. Not any longer.”





	Pleading Prayers

__

_Please…please…please._

Castiel cocks his head as a voice calls in his mind. A little bit of his old strength returning by the pleas being called out for him. It has been so long since anyone has prayed to or worshipped him. So long since he’s felt any spark of his power.

_Please. Please, God of Wrath, don’t let him hurt me anymore. Please…help me…protect us. Please, my lord!_

His eyes grow wide as he hears the desperation in his worshippers’ voice. The worshipper is a male, no doubt. Barely past twenty by the sound of his voice. Castiels’ heart aches as the person prays to him again.

_They say you no longer live. That you died long ago._ Castiel stiffens and snarls at the assumption. How dare they? _But I know that’s not true, my lord. I know you still exist. I believe. Please, God of Wrath, I need you now_ _. I’ve prayed to the others and I’ve been turned away and unanswered. Please, I don’t want him to hurt me anymore. I don’t want him to hurt Sammy anymore. If the payment for your help is my life, I accept it. Please, just save Sammy and me. I can’t handle this much longer. I don’t have anything left to hold onto. Sammy grows weaker every day and I can only keep him away for so long until he starts trying to hurt him._

This boy has been through so much. His voice laced with pain far beyond what his age should allow. The fact that he is so easily offering up his life just for Castiel to save him and this “Sammy” speaks for the boys’ desperation. Castiel closes his eyes as more of his power returns to him. This boy…this boy is pure. His heart filled with nothing but love, even though he has been through so much pain in his young life.

_I know I am probably worthless to you, God of Wrath. I am useless to most, but Sammy, my brother, he is good and worthy of life! He deserves to be saved. I refuse to let him stay here and rot. I will be dead soon. I will not be able to protect him for much longer. That…that horrible man will try to..to…do what he does to me to him and I will not let that happen. He is too young and small to feel that much pain and sorrow. His body is too fragile and weak.  I pray for your protection, my lord. I still believe. My lord, I am growing weaker and he will be waking soon. I can’t pray for much longer. Please. Help us. Help Sammy and if my heart still beats…_

Castiel waits with batted breath for the boy to speak again. Has he died? No, no, no. He can’t. He is too good to die. Too young and bright. His soul shines through his pleas and it is the most vibrant that Castiel has ever seen. Just when Castiel begins to fear that this beautiful soul has been taken from the world and claimed by Death, a frail voice says:

_I_ _will pledge myself to you.  You will have my heart, everything that I am. Just, please, my lord. Help us. Protect us…_

Castiel breathes deeply as more power begins to flow through his veins. His eyes become red with rage and he lets out a roar. Who ever “he” is, he will no longer hurt that beautiful soul. No longer will any harm come to him and his brother. Castiel will not allow it. The boy is his now, and he will do what he must to keep him safe.

“I am coming, my claimed,” he whispers as he calls to the wind to carry him to where he needs to be. “I am coming.”

The wind comes and carries him. They are old friends, the Goddess of the Winds and him. The soul, the bright soul, is slowly dimming. Getting more and more dull as the seconds tick by. The wind is swift and bitter, unforgiving in the Winter’s bleak landscape.

The ground is covered with a slight blanket of snow, which is quickly becoming slush. A small village comes into view and the soul glows just a bit brighter, a little more life flowing into it. Into him. Castiel has never felt such relief, such open joy for a living being.

The wind stops at the threshold of a worn-down shack. His claims’ soul is glowing just behind the rickety wooden door. He reaches out, but stops short as he hears a pained whimper, followed by a much deeper grunt. His blood boils as another grunt sounds along with the sound of skin slapping together.

“You like that, don’t you, boy?” The other voice asks, nasally and horrid. “Like it when I give it to you, whore.” A slap rings out as does a pained cry, and Castiel simply cannot let this worm live a moment longer.

He kicks open the door, the strength of it has it flying from the hinges. What he sees makes his anger burn hotter, lava pooling in his veins and feeding his strength. The man, the one that has hurt this beautiful soul is taking his claimed from behind. Blood is running down the boys’ bare thighs and he is far too thin. Big green eyes are glazed with pain and sickness. His soul is dim and he is growing ever weaker.

His bones jut out from dirty, filth covered skin. A short distance away, another boy sleeps near the unlit fire. His long shaggy brown hair covering his eyes, and skin much too pale to be considered healthy. Castel turns his angry gaze to the worthless pile of flesh in front of him. He knows his eyes are glowing crimson and his face set with murder.  

The man lets out a horrified cry and falls backwards on the ground. “Devil!” He screeches as he reaches for a pathetic looking knife.

Castiel lunges, grabbing the man’s hand and hearing the satisfying sounds of bones breaking. The man screams in agony and Castiel revels in it, closes his eyes and savors it. He clenches his fist tighter, rendering the swine’s hand useless and crippled. He grabs his jaw tightly and wrenches him up. They’re face to face and the man looks terrified. Castiel smiles cruelly. His eyes burn just a touch brighter.

“You dare hurt what is mine,” he snarls out between his teeth, clenching the other man’s jaw tighter. Joyous when he hears the bone of it creaking. “You dare to hurt such a bright being. Rape it and call it a whore. He does not belong to you. Not any longer.”

He moves his other hand to the scum’s thin throat and squeezes.  Hideous eyes bulge out and his prey begins to struggle for breath. Uselessly and weakly clawing at his hand. His dirty fingernails leaving bleeding scratches.  Castiel lets out a cruel chuckle.

“I want you to know what awaits you at death,” he breathes to the man as his face turns purple and eyes become dimmer. “You will burn. There will be no mercy for you. You do not deserve it. Your soul is vile! An evil and corrupt thing and Death will show you no kindness because there is none within you. He will torture you for eternity.”

He leans down and whispers into his ear, “The last thing you will hear is your own neck snapping. The last thing you will remember is the God of Wrath taking your worthless life away, and for that, I am glad.”

With a twist of his wrist, Castiel snaps the man’s neck. His body falls limply to the ground. His horrid eyes open and devoid of life. He snaps his head up when a pained groan comes from his claimed. He rushes to his side. He cradles the boys’ face in his hands.

Hazy green eyes look at him and dry, plump lips crack as the boy whispers a shallow, “thank you, my lord. Thank you.” The boys’ head lolls to the side and his eyes close. Castiel places his ear against the boys’ chest. He breathes a sigh of relief when his heart still beats shallowly.                                          

The dull thumping sooths his nerves. He lifts the boys’ thin body onto his shoulder and moves to the other child. He is so small as Castiel cradles him in his arms. The boy doesn’t even stir. His thin body seeming to curl to make him appear smaller even in sleep. A whimper leaves his mouth as does a frail sounding, “Dean…”

_Dean and Sammy_ , Castiel muses as he leaves the shack, both boys cradled by him. The monsters’ body forgotten on the dirty floor. Castiel hopes that he does not get buried. He would rather have the corpse devoured by insects. Scum such as that monster do not deserve graves.

_Yes. You both will do well. I will protect you now._

The wind carries him again. The boys remain sleeping, both nestled in his arms now. He looks down at their filth covered faces and smiles softly as he runs a thumb beneath Dean’s eye.

_I will protect you, always._


End file.
